ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Road to Illusions
Road to Illusions is the 22th episode of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. (First appearance) * Betty Brant Antagonists * Athena Industries (First appearance) ** Athena Gonzales (First appearance) ** Techpire / Ariel Haven (First appearance) ** Mysterio / Quentin Beck (First appearance) (leaves team) *** Phalanx (Single appearance; destruction) ** Yellowjacket / Darren Cross (mentioned only) *** Yellowjacket II / Rita DeMara (mentioned only) ** King of All (single appearance; destruction) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn ** Osborn Commandos *** Otto Octavius *** Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe *** Vulture / Adrian Toomes *** Man-Wolf / John Jameson * V-252 / Venom Symbiote (mentioned only) Other Characters * Aunt May * Minerva Gonzales (first appearance; cameo) * Silver Sable (indirectly mentioned) Plot Spider-Man is having a swing around New York while supervising Ant-Girl's activities to improve her trainingevents of previous episode until he is ambushed and taken to a fight by Doctor Octopus and Alistair Smythe (in his Spider-Slayer suit), who are planing to bring him to Oscorp for experimentation. The fight is interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Phalanx, robotic insects with symbiotic attributes which attack both sides, resulting in Smythe getting possessed by one of the organisms. Spider-Man and Ant-Girl are able to prevent possession by shrinking into what appears to be the alpha and hack its brain. But before the duo can do so, the Phalanx are destroyed by Mysterio, an unknown individual with the abilities to craft illusions, along with the alpha with Spider-Man and Ant-Girl still inside. Spider-Man and Ant-Girl survive the explosion by using the Quantum Realm to teleport themselves back to the Champions' headquarters, where they receive reports of Mysterio, having earned the Commandos' (especially Harry Osborn's) trust by freeing Smythe from his Phalanx possession, becoming a new member of the Osborn Commandos as Betty Brant already rants him as a menace for almost killing Spider-Man and Ant-Girl. Using microscopic drones they have created in Pym labs, Brawn and Kid Arachnid spy on the Osborn Commandos right in their conversation with Mysterio, who claims to hail from an alternate reality within the Multiverse, where the Phalanx destroyed all life on his Earth, leaving Mysterio as the sole survivor. The Champions begin discussing a plan to investigating the truth about who or what he is until they end up helping the Avengers (Iron Man, Black Widow, Ant-Man, Wasp and Vision) fend off a group of bandits led by a new villainess called Techpire and her companion robot King of All, who were hired by their secret benefactor to assault and destroy Stark Expo. Spider-Man and the team defeat the intruders and destroy King of All, forcing Techpire to retreat, but not before Ant-Girl puts a microscopic tracker on Techpire's armor. The Champions and the Avengers soon discover that Techpire and King of All are secret agents of Athena Industries, a high tech company which has been long time rivals with other companies such as Stark Industries and Oscorp. They also overhear from the company's CEO Athena Gonzales that despite their failed attempts against Stark, they still have a chance to overthrow Oscorp, making Spider-Man suspect that Mysterio could be another molereferencing Silver Sable's betrayal in ''The Spider and the Wolf'' in the Osborn Commandos. After some more exchanged ideas over the situation, the heroes split in two teams: one to investigate on Athena Industries, one to investigate on Mysterio. Spider-Man, Ant-Girl, Ms. Marvel, Iron Man and Vision infiltrate Oscorp, where they witness Mysterio being revealed to be Quentin Beck, a former Oscorp employee who was fired for the unstable nature of his powers and currently seeks resources to overthrow the Osborns and take the company for himself; plus, his claims of being from a alternate earth were a lie. Meanwhile, Tigra, Wave, Firestar and Black Widow sneak into Athena Industries' hidden lab and discover files revealing that the Phalanx are cybernetic clones of the Venom Symbiote housed in the company's personal drones. Mysterio discovers them and uses the Phalanx to attack them. Spider-Man and his friends overcome the drone, which turns out to be just a distraction for Mysterio to merge one of the Phalanx with Oscorp's latest weapon Ultimo, a gigantic Spider-Slayer mech made of technology from both Hydra and A.I.M.. The robot breaks out of the facility and begins to go for a rampage. The Champions and Avengers work to slow the robot down as Spider-Man battles Mysterio himself in the core of the machine. The Osborn Commandos also arrive to stop the robot, but are soon overwhelmed and possessed by more Phalanx drones. Overcoming Mysterio's illusion abilities, Spider-Man defeats Mysterio as Ant-Girl and Vision reprogram Ultimo's functions, causing the Phalanx drones to be separated from their hosts and merge uncontrollably, resulting in their destruction and foiling Mysterio's plan. Gonzales is quick to fire Beck from Athena Industries to cover her involvement with the incident after Mysterio is exposed of being the mastermind behind the Phalanx and arrested. Spider-Man and his team rejoice over their victory, although they still need to be prepared for Gonzales' next scheme as Tigra is unsure if they really disposed of all Phalanx drones. Elsewhere, a young girl is walking around the streets with a spider-like Phalanx probe stalking hernext: Metal Venom. Voice Actors * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * James Arnold Taylor as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Kari Wahlgren as Wasp / Hope Van Dyne * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Sumalee Montano as F.R.I.D.A.Y., Yuri Watanabe * Nancy Linari as Aunt May * David Kaye as Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S., Mysterio / Quentin Beck * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn, Man-Wolf / John Jameson * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Nika Futterman as Athena Gonzales * as Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Jason Spisak as Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe * Rachael MacFarlane as Techpire / Ariel Haven * Steve Blum as King of All, Phalanx A.I. Notes * Mysterio's role in this episode was similar to his role in Spider-Man: Far From Home, where he also faked heroics and happened to be the true mastermind behind the Elementals; References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))